Gum in the Fangs
by youchangedyourusernameremember
Summary: Prince G. and Marshall are pretty intimate . . . this is so bad. *One-shot* *will not be continued*


The prince paced anxiously in his dark bedroom, the only moving subject beside the curtains that fluttered out in the wind. The rain created a steady white sound against the occasional roars of thunder that shook the land under the stars. Gumball furrowed eyebrows, with a thumb beneath his chin as he ambled about the round room. A certain _friend _of his had told him to leave his window open tonight.

Maybe it was _the_ night.

Gumball kept glancing out that curved hole in the wall. It was only a matter of time before a faint _swish _came from the window and a lean, silhouetted figure appeared facing the prince. He advanced weightlessly and took Gumball's hand, gently pressed his lips to it, and voiced, "Your Majesty."

The crowned boy inhaled nervously, smiling, and propped a fist on his hip. "Salutations, Marshall Lee."

The vampire snickered and swept his rainy charcoal hair out of his eyes, which glowed deep, rich red. "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Gumball bit his lip and blushed, murmuring, "Very lovely, yes."

"Come here," the older boy told him with a glint of his fangs.

The prince obliged, moving up in front his significant other, looking up at his powerful gaze.

Marshall grasped the pink boy's wrist affectionately, and placed his other hand against the small of the younger's back . . . just low enough to make him gasp. "So," The half demon cooed smoothly, "would you mind if I stayed for a while?"

Gumball swallowed, closing his violet eyes. _Stop being so alluring_, he thought bashfully, admiring his visitor's sly, shadowed face. After a brief pause, he chuckled and breathed, "Very well."

"In that case, I'm all yours."

The younger boy gathered his courage and let his shoulders relax. He simpered, feeling shy and utterly terrified as he reached out and took the side of the blue boy's face, pulling him in with a tilted head so their lips met. Gumball was warm against Marshall's cool skin, fresh from the rain. They moved slowly in unison as Gumball slid his thin hand down to the very bottom of the vampire's satiny shirt, slipping it inside to encounter his smooth back.

Marshall withdrew his face and tilted the prince's head back, then lightly kissed the side of his rosy neck. He drew in his sweet scent as Gumball sighed quietly, moving to undo the older's shirt. Marshall laughed shortly through his nose as his garment grew looser by the purple-eyed boy's heated fingers. The last button was freed, and the shirt hung from his arms. Gumball ran his hands through the king's cool, layered hair, and he breathed in sharply as Marshall began tugging out the belt of his robe at his waist. A rumble of thunder sounded, and the demon lifted his partner into the air and floated to the lush mattress, laying him down. Marshall pulled the younger's robe off, making him gasp shakily from the sudden coolness that touched his bare skin. The red-eater tossed his own shirt away and dipped down to join lips again, before heaving the pink-haired boy up and rolling over to switch positions. The prince squeezed Marshall's strong shoulder, then sloped his hand delicately across Marshall's defined torso, his tingling chest rising and falling rhythmically. The vampire made a deep sound in his throat and abruptly grabbed both sides of the younger's face, bringing him in close. They stared at each other fondly for a moment, then Gumball started placing gentle pecks along the half-demon's sharp, ghostly blue jawline, humming softly. Marshall growled feistily as he lifted his head to graze his teeth across the pink boy's collarbone.

"_Marsh,_" the prince hissed with satisfaction, wary of the venomous fangs.

More thunder burst from outside the castle, and the boys embraced, Gumball hugging his knees to the older's sides, their mouths uniting once more. The black-haired boy backhanded the other's royal crown to the floor, and the prince gripped the sheets tightly with a single fist while massaging Marshall's tense bicep and softly nipping at his bottom lip. Marshall, pulling at the other's tidy hair, arched his back so his body touched Gumball's, panting. The violet-eyed boy moaned with a pounding heart, before the half-demon flipped them both over so he had more control. He pressed his pale lips hard to Gumball's left pectoral and stroked his ribcage, making him release long, melodious sounds of pleasure. The blue boy snickered and prowled up to the pink boy's ear and whispered in a deep, seductive voice, "_Trust a vampire?_"

Thickly, the younger boy asserted. "Hell, only you."

Marshall smiled wickedly and rolled Gumball over, gazing thirstily at his tight, slender back. The hunter lowered his face to the tender skin, delicately brushing his lips down the length of his spine. The prince groaned longingly and flushed as the older boy pinned him down and started to trail his forked tongue across his neck, sucking gently at the sensitive areas, all while firmly fingering Gumball's upper thigh. When he stopped, The thirsty pink boy got up and tackled his partner, laughing sexily before he grabbed the grinning half-demon's leg and began to fumble with the button of his throbbing jeans . . .


End file.
